


Insecurities

by voidkiri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkiri/pseuds/voidkiri
Summary: In which Lance is insecure about his body but Keith comforts him.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt: "Why wouldn't you be good enough?"

It was your average night where Lance would be stood in the bathroom, which he shared with the other Paladins, late at night doing his daily beauty routine. The key part of this routine was that Lance put on a face mask because it was part of the reason that his skin was so soft. The brown haired boy was looking into the bathroom mirror, with only a light blue towel wrapped around his waist as he had not long gotten out of the shower, with beads of water rolling down his body. Lance hadn’t heard the bathroom door open, if he had then he would’ve attempted to hide his body so that no one else would see it. 

When Lance’s head lifted up and his eyes met with someone else’s through the reflection in the mirror, he saw the one person he didn’t think he would, Keith. Not only was Lance not comfortable in his own body and would prefer if he could keep the amount of people that saw his body to a minimum, but he especially didn’t want Keith of all people to see it. It wasn’t because he hated Keith, it was quite the opposite actually. Lance really didn’t want the boy with the mullet to see it because in comparison to Keith, he was ugly. He was embarassed. Keith had entered the room in his casual clothes, black jeans, a black shirt, black, white and red boots and his trademark cropped jacket but this time he had a red towel which had speckles of black on it, draped over his shoulder. 

“O-oh hi Keith.” Lance stuttered, quickly grabbing his clothes to try and cover his chest as much as he could. Had he not been trying to hide his body then he might have noticed the way Keith’s eyes trailed down Lance’s chest.

“Hi.” He replied before he coughed awkwardly,

“I’m s-sorry I’ll uh l-leave now.” Scratching the back of his neck before turning back around to grab the rest of his things as quickly as he could.

“Lance,” The half naked teen slowly turns his head round and his blue eyes meet the dark purple ones. “Why are you trying to hide yourself?” When Keith asked Lance that question, he immediately broke eye contact and looked down to the floor.

“Because how can I,” he sighs and looks back up at Keith when Keith gives him a small, reassuring smile, prompting him to carry on. “How can I ever compare to any of you? You’re all so perfect and just genuinely beautiful and then there’s me, the complete opposite.” Lance’s voice started to break towards the end of the sentence but decided that he might as well carry on confiding in Keith since he’s already shared that much. “I might always seem super confident but I’m not. I hate myself. I hate everything about myself and I wonder why anyone would ever even consider to be my friend. I know that I irritate everyone but I can’t help it. If I’m not always speaking about something then I’m left alone with my thoughts and that’s not something I want. I understand why you hate me, I mean how can you not? Look at me, I’m a disgrace.”

“Lance, how on Earth could you even think that?” Keith says with a little too much anger in his tone but when he realises that Lance flinched at his words, he softened his tone. “I’ve never hated you. How could I hate you when you draw me in with your smile? The little things you do, like when you get a small, but genuine smile whenever someone compliments you and you get this adorable blush on your face. The way you’re always the one that helps the team figure out what to do even though people shut down your idea, except it’s always your idea that gets us out of the mess. We need you Lance, not just because you’re the Blue Paladin but because you’re the one who lifts everyone’s spirits up with your cheesey jokes. You might not realise it but we do need you. Without you, who knows what would’ve happened to us. Hell, we probably wouldn’t even be here. How could you even think that you’re not good enough? Why wouldn’t you be good enough? My point is, Lance, we need you. I need you.”

When Keith finally finished, Lance’s tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks, instead Lance had put his things back on the side and had a huge smile on his face. Lance started walking towards Keith and brought his hands up to Keith’s cheeks, which were now bright red. With the smile still gracing his features he asked “Keith, can I kiss you?” The Red Paladin’s eyes widened a little but he quickly nodded and Lance’s lips met his own.

“I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Mullet.”


End file.
